


Stand Not at my Grave and Weep (For I am Not There)

by LassieLowrider



Series: COC2019 [26]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen, M/M, did i make myself cry? yeah a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: Simon visits Ebb.or: things aren't the same, but Simon talks to Ebb nonetheless
Relationships: Ebeneza "Ebb" Petty & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COC2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553869
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Stand Not at my Grave and Weep (For I am Not There)

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for COC2019 day 26 prompt: missing/deleted scene.
> 
> If y'all cry, I did warn you.

**Simon**

We - Baz, Penny and I, but mostly me - insisted on Ebb having a Normal funeral. Partly because then I could attend, but also so that Nico could. 

Baz didn’t understand why I insisted on Nico being invited - he was, you know, a bit involved in the whole murder of Baz’s mum thing - but, well, he had helped us. And I think everyone deserves to be allowed to say farewell to their loved one - even vampires.

So yes, I did insist on a Normal funeral in a Normal graveyard. Well, almost. I’d found a secular graveyard hidden away in a copse of trees; I think Ebb would have liked it. The headstone was a natural rock, a decently big one with room for her name, the dates and a carved goat. 

It was by that headstone I sunk down, sitting on the lushly green grass, leaning back against the headstone. Looking out over the clearing, I could almost imagine the other headstones were her goats, grazing in the field at Watford.

“Well, Ebb, things have changed, believe you me.” I leant my head back on the headstone, heaving a deep sigh. In the short months since she died, things really had changed. I absentmindedly started picking at the grass - maybe not the sort of thing to do in a graveyard, but picking at the grass, watching the goats, talking deep thoughts? All things I so strongly associated with Ebb it’d turned more into a way of honouring her. 

“I lost my magic, when you died. I don’t think it was a direct result of you dying, but hey,” I said, shrugging. “I lost you, magic and the Mage all in one night - the span of five minutes, even.”

I sat quietly for a while, just looking out at the clearing, picking at the grass. Once I’d picked a few blades of grass, I tore them further, making something more or less grass confetti. It didn’t take long until I had a small pile of it next to me - the kind of pile the goat kids would go mad for.

“I miss you, Ebb. I’d really need to talk to you right now.” I shook my head, mostly in disbelief I was actually saying this out loud, even if no one was here to hear it. “I left Watford, of course. No Magick, no magick school. I don’t miss it much, either. Penny left, too, and without you and Penny, what kind of place would Watford be? I don’t think it’d be the Watford I called home…”

I wiped at my eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to collect myself. 

“I’m dating Baz, can you believe it? Well, I think I’m dating Baz at least, he’s the only one of us at Watford anymore. Even Agatha left - for Florida, I think. Penny and I are moving in together for a while, we’ve talked about it. I think it’ll be amazing, but who knows if she can stand living with me - and my butter obsession, as she calls it.” I smoothed out the pile of handpicked grass clippings, snorting when I thought of Penny’s horror when she first saw me put half a stick of butter on a single scone. It had been one of the best scones I’d ever eaten, too.

Leaning my head back against the headstone again, I looked up at the seemingly endless blue sky, just thinking.

“Nothing’s the same without you and your goats, Ebb.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I warned you and you know it.


End file.
